


Mountains of Teg

by yourheartsdesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuaka - Freeform, Demon!Kuroo, Demons, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Akaashi, almost, demon!Bokuto, kingdoms and war, kurotsuki - Freeform, omega!tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourheartsdesire/pseuds/yourheartsdesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not like they fancied each other very much but it was a system that worked. The humans giving their omega children to the coming-of-age demons as mates in exchange for protection and welfare. <br/>Kuroo Tetsurou was the demon prince of Nekoma while Tsukishima Kei was an orphan omega living in a hidden temple of the high mountains. There is nothing more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say what?

Kei was crouching on the highest girder of the temple’s attic, long skinny arms hugging his equally lanky legs to his chest. Despite he grew a whole lot since the first time he set his foot into his current home he still fit into his favorite hiding place – even if barely. Light tawny brown eyes stared outside of the inch-long vertical crack between the ancient tiles, studying the way the trees bowed at the throne of the north wind that always hit their tiny temple by surprise and with great force at this time of the year. Yaku-sama told them stories when they were all little about the origins of the forceful wind that always attacked the side of the mountain. Kei remembers it as clearly as if it were only yesterday.

It was a story about two lovers – a demon and his mate – who loved each other dearly but one day got separated. The god of the mountain found the omega’s beauty enhancing and kidnapped her for himself. In despair the demon begged to the god of wind to revenge him which resulted in warring between the two gods. However the power of wind was overwhelming therefore the god of the mountain hid away in the endless tunnels of the mountains of Earth. Enraged by his cowardice the god of wind from time to time ruthlessly ambushes the prettiest, most-beloved mountains of the mountain god hoping to put an end to their unfinished business.

Kei shivered as one of the forceful pushes of the wind sneered through the tiny hole embracing his lithe body. It was a stupid legend Kei relished, but at that time, young and curious he was it served as the source of his many wondering thoughts and even dreams. The weather was ruinous and harsh ¾ of the year up among the valleys and peaks of the mountains that haughtily reached towards the sky. The winters were long, dark and almost inhumanly cold so the blond had ton of time to himself and his lively fantasies during those long-dragging days when one couldn’t go outside. Given from his social status Kei caught himself re-living the legend in his head with him being the omega mate that got kidnapped by the mysterious god of mountain.

Despite whatever logical sense in Kei’s imagination the god of mountain was incredibly attractive, tall – taller than him – handsome and features sharp and he strangely didn’t even try to force himself to mourn after his supposed demon mate. He was so engrossed into this daydream, that even when he started to tremble from the cold he didn’t dare to move not wanting to break the trail of thoughts. He sometimes let his thoughts wander into dangerous territories, imagining warm hands ghosting over his arms, neck and sides making his thin body shiver this time not from the cold. He wondered what it would feel like to be enveloped in big capable hands, securing him from the outside world and its dangers, to feel hard chest pressing against his back and heated puffs of breath on his nape, to listen to a deep and soothing voice murmuring sweet promises.

‘Tsukki! Please come down. We both are on kitchen duty and I need help. These potatoes won’t peel themselves,’ a guy with messy mop of black hair and sweet smile called for Kei, effectively pulling him out of his embarrassing thoughts. With cheeks slightly red, Kei shifted so he could glance down at his childhood friend.

‘Shut up Yamaguchi,’ he bit back but nevertheless started climbing down from the girder until he could flop down right next to the other rather gracefully. Yamaguchi was unfazed with Kei’s snap and resting-bitch-face; instead he laughed heartily and motioned the tall omega to follow him. Heaving a heavy sigh Kei moved his legs, walking into the kitchen where Yamaguchi already sat down onto one of the rugs and started peeling the heap of potatoes. Some pots already oozed steam over the fireplace, and the light brown haired cook was leaning over one of them carefully tasting the soup.

‘Tsukishima, I see you finally graced us with your presence,’ Yaku-sama teased the tall omega, who grunted quietly and sat down onto the opposite rag to start working too. Despite being rather small in stature, Yaku-sama was more than capable to hand his ass back to him on a silver plate if he misbehaved too much. Being in charge of their small community demanded strength and wisdom from the small beta, who took every challenge with such grace and serious-kindness that even the alpha Asahi and the demon Kiyoko acknowledged his leadership without any remonstrance. That was an ability Kei envied and respected deeply.

‘Did you see?’ Yamaguchi abruptly inquired with an amiable smile on his thin lips. Kei’s eyebrows slowly travelled up.

‘See what?’

Yaku-sama answered with an even wider smile on his lips. ‘Nishinoya finished burnishing our new dining table this morning. Only the painting is left and then it’s ready for usage!’

‘Yes, and Asahi should be back by the end of this week with the paints! I bet Yachi is even more excited than we are,’ Yamaguchi marveled. Kei let a tiny smile onto his lips. Yachi was the only other omega in their minuscule community which is why the tall blond felt more at ease in her presence.

‘You bet I am!’ Yachi appeared in the doorway of the kitchen as if she was summoned ‘I can’t wait to get my hands on the table and start painting. I hope that giant teddy bear doesn’t forget to bring lacquer,’

‘Don’t worry. We purposely wrote a list for Asahi this time,’ Yaku-sama winked at the girl, who beamed.

‘Do you know what you are going to paint?’ inquired Yamaguchi. Kei was listening to the easygoing conversation with a disinterested face but paying attention to every word being said. Yachi shrugged, but her eyes twinkled.

‘I have a few ideas but I am open to suggestions too!’

‘How about our homey temple but in that beautiful romantic-style of yours?’ Yaku-sama offered ‘That would be marvelous,’

Yamaguchi nodded, agreeing with the chef immediately. ‘You could transfer the temple into an enchanted castle, with tall watch towers and proper stonewalls!’

‘It’s not a bad idea!’ Yachi clapped enthusiastically, but then her smile dropped. ‘Still it would be somewhat plain, just the mountains and a temple-turned-castle… What do you think Tsukishima?’

Kei tried to mask his surprise when Yachi asked for his opinion. His eyes nevertheless opened a bit wider as he stared long and hard at the half-peeled potato in his hands. On a dreamy voice he spoke up after a while.

‘A dragon could make it more enthralling,’ he then added quietly ‘maybe,’

The artist beamed again. ‘A fire-breathing dragon curling around its castle. Perfect! Thank you Tsukishima!’

‘I didn’t do anything,’ Kei shrugged but his reddening cheeks told otherwise. He wasn’t a hateful person, despite his usual cold way of behaving and sassy remarks. Kei was just… not good with people in general. No matter the fact that their small temple housed less than ten souls all together, Kei seemingly couldn’t get rid of his natural shyness and social awkwardness. His coping mechanism came out as coldness and snarky comments, even when he genuinely cared for all around him.

It was way worse when he got there though. At the age of four, arriving to the hidden temple in the high-mountains in a ragged not-warm-enough robes, mouth blue and on the verge of collapsing. His rosy-cheeked friend wasn’t far off, but he was holding himself up a tad bit better; holding Kei’s hand so tightly it hurt but he didn’t have the energy nor the confidence to tell him to let him go.

Kei’s lips tugged into a barely-there smile at the vague memory.

He was completely closed up even before they were put onto the threshold of the temple. He didn’t speak a single word for weeks, no matter how kind and reassuring Yaku-sama had been with them – everyone in the temple had been. He wasn’t just not talking but barely eating and moving from the bed he had been put to. His condition was so bad the adults were afraid he wouldn’t make it. Kei remembered clearly how empty and worthless he was feeling. He was so young, weak, scared and dying; scared of dying and scared of staying in this world. Yamaguchi, the little freckled beta kid was the one pulling him back to the living, not leaving his side for more than a few minutes. He was telling him stories, playing with the improvised self-fabricated dolls in front of him to watch, bringing him snacks even if Kei barely touched it and sleeping next to him hugging him. That was the period their friendship stones were founded.

Even after Kei’s body recovered he was still very thin and weak; even for an omega he was too thin, too fragile. Yaku-sama was constantly around him never leading the children out of his sight for long. The uncomfortable remembrance of their dark origin and situation soon sifting into the mist of childlike oblivion. It was only coming back to haunt him on rare occasion when the night was a bit _too_ dark, when the stormy wind was assaulting the temple a bit _too_ harshly. Just like it was later that night.

Kei was staring blankly up at the ceiling his mind working at a vigorous pace not giving him the peace of sleep. Turning his head he could see the bundle of blankets in the neighbor bunk that was Yamaguchi; judging from the soft snores he was already in dreamland. A particularly heavy shove of the outside wind had the wooden window frame whine, and Kei shiver underneath his blanket. He had been living here since 13 years and he still didn’t get used to the strength of the storms.

_Pathetic._

Curling up, pulling the blanket over his still thin frame Kei shut his eyes determined. He was already seventeen years old, almost considered an adult, almost at the age when he could have been mated off. He was not going to be a pathetic coward who lets a damn storm get to him! He was stronger than that. He overcame death, he overcame his trauma and he overcome his fear of not being accepted and respected.

Nevertheless when he could feel tears leaking from his eyes wetting his cheeks and his pillow he practically could feel his resistance come crumbling down. His body was shaking from the effort to keep his sobs in and to force down his bubbling-up fear. In spite of Kei’s still obvious dislike of too much physical contact, at times like this his inner omega was practically wailing for a comforting hug; a stronghold of warmth and home _._ A _mate_.

A mate who would know what he is feeling without speaking a word, a mate who would anchor him down and kiss his worries away easily. A strong demon who was capable of taking care of him and – Kei shook his head stubbornly. _There is no and._

’I am such an idiot,’ he mumbled. As the outside stormy weather continued to rage on, he sat up pulling his blanket around his shoulders as a cape and tip-toed out of his shared room with Yamaguchi, across the hall into the main area. There he carefully pulled himself up onto the lowest girder and continued to climb with rehearsed precise movements until he reached the highest point. Bundling himself up in his blanket Kei, rested his chin onto his legs. Tired eyes stared through the hole watching the trees bend and fight against the wind in the moonlight.

_One day._ Kei thought, his heart beating with groundless hope. _One day this torture will end. I will be free. I will get away, I will go see the world, learn new things, explore, experiment. Live._

Little did he know that this day was approaching at a fast pace. And it would be nothing like he imagined, coming without a warning sweeping him off his feet like a tidal wave. The serious chain of events that led to this fateful day started in the very heart of Nekoma’s capital city Shinku[i].   

 

……………………………

 

A sword and a two-sided spear clinked together with force, drawing sparks and smoke. The two wielder grunted lowly in their throats, legs strained to stop the momentum that their weapons created from sending them backwards. Intense cat-like eyes stared into wide owlish orbs; arm muscles tightening equally on both sides. A loop-sided devilish grin revealed white teeth.

Abruptly the raven demon dropped onto his knees throwing his upper body backwards letting the spear hit the empty air right over his nose. The momentum caused the other to tumble forwards awkwardly which allowed the raven to jump to the side getting semi-behind his opponent and swing his sword at him. Heightened reflexes helped the two-color haired demon to spin around raising his spear to point it right at the other’s chest at the same time feeling the cold press of the sharp edge of a sword at his own throat. It was unclear who got the deathly jab in first.

They froze in that position heaving heavily before snapping their heads to the side where the calm omega-type human was sitting.

’Referee!’ they bellowed in union. Hooded but bored eyes stared at them with so much calmness as if he was sleeping through the entire fight.    

’Koutaro was faster by a fraction,’ he answered then, his voice matching his cool-headedness.

’Ehhey!’ the demon with the owlish eyes threw his hands up in victory while the raven groans.

’I was so close you damned _horned owl!_ ’ the loser grits his teeth, combing into his messy black strands backwards; only for them to fall right back over his right eye in the next second. The hyper demon swung his hand around his shoulder with a carefree obnoxious laughter.

’My my you are a fine warrior my _prince_ but not even your father’s handpicked guard could beat me! It’s not a shame to lose to me ya know?’ the raven unraveled Koutaro’s hand from his neck with a scowl.

’One of these days I am going to make your annoying mouth shut up,’ Tetsurou growled low in his throat but without much of a real bite in it. When a demon really means to demonstrate dominance over another things get much more intense and rough, usually involving transformation too. And any demon within the kingdom agreed easily on the conclusion that Kuroo Tetsurou crown prince of Nekoma was absolutely terrifying when he transformed with full intension to rip open his opponent’s throat.

Akaashi, the rare serene beauty watched the two young demons fool around more, biting at each other with child-like insults with a small smile grazing his lips.  He had been with the duo since almost a year, when his father arranged his mating with Bokuto Koutaro. The hyperactive demon was everything Akaashi didn’t expect him to turn out like. None of Akaashi’s fears were proven true about his demon who was rambunctious on the exterior but a big softie underneath all that armor and provocative smiles.

’Come on guys, let’s head back. Dinner will be served soon,’ Akaashi padded the imaginary dirt off his robes.

’Ayye babe! We are coming!’ Koutaro bellowed running up to his omega, nuzzling his face into Akaashi’s neck. The omega pushed the enthusiastic demon away from himself slightly but firmly.

’ _And_ both of you go hit the showers. You stink,’

’Aww babe, don’t be like that! This is but some body fluid shed to fulfill my duty. It can’t be that bad,’ Koutaro raised his arm to smell himself ’Tetsurou tell him!’

’You are fine dude,’ the demon prince shrugged and Koutaro turned towards his mate with newly-found ground.

’See, even –,’

’But still I wouldn’t share a bunk with you,’   

‘Hey!’

The sun was going down over the silhouette of the massive mountain rage that served as the solid border between Kingdom Nekoma and Kingdom Aoba Joshai. Its last rays caressed Tetsurou’s cheek like a lover – chase and playful – promising it’s return at a later time. The crown prince walked last of their mini group, his thoughts returning to deep matters. The training with Koutaro helped him to ease some of the stress but did nothing to stop the flood of questions and nameless concerns from entering the battlefield of his mind. Tetsurou was the only son of the demon king of Nekoma who was extremely set on carving the best possible future king out of Tetsurou. For this reason the prince started his vigorous training at a young age with no toleration towards slacking off; even his diet was supervised. Though it was endlessly irritating Tetsurou knew he was extremely valuable to his father and the future of his kingdom. For this reason he put 110% of his strength into anything he was doing, not even the strictness of the king making him depressed.

That of course didn’t mean he never felt lonely or sad. Koutaro proved to be a trusted and extremely loyal friend together with his mate Akaashi, but even they couldn’t ease the thirst for a special someone in Tetsurou’s heart. As his coming-of-age ceremony drew close his heart was getting more and more restless. He will be arranged to mate with one of the trusted council member’s omega daughter and expected to focus his utmost attention back to kingdom business. And it left coldness in his stomach.

Feline orbs flickered up to his personal guard who was practically dancing around the human omega like a love-struck puppy. It was endearing really.

_Enviable_.

They passed by the guards into the halls of the royal castle, heading towards the armory. The place was very clean and organized for its extensive size. Tetsurou slid his sword into its scabbard with precise movements, then proceeded to unclip the belts of the armor from his form. Akaashi wordlessly stepped closer to the prince to offer help but Tetsurou simply shook his head.

‘Man, it’s getting colder,’ Koutaro whined while trying to untangle himself from the harness ‘I don’t like the winter. It’s too wet, too white and _so cold_ ,’

‘We know that Koutaro,’ Akaashi calmly spoke and upon seeing his demon being utterly useless at undressing his armor he decided to help him out.

‘No you don’t understand _dārin **[ii]**_ ,’ Koutaro lifted his arms letting Akaashi pulling the armor off his chest ’I _don’t_ like winter. I might be a demon but I seriously can’t stand cold. There is not even _one_ good thing about this freezing season I tell you!’

‘Kou, I should be personally offended right now,’ Tetsurou chuckled at his friend’s misery.

‘ _Okay_ , the only good thing about winter is your birthday. But apart from that there really is nothing –,’

A servant dressed in the Nekoma’s official red-black uniform stopped in front of Tetsurou and bowed waist deep. ‘Crown Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, your father wishes to see you in the throne room,’

Shrugging off the last piece of armor Tetsurou turned towards the young servant boy with a flirty smirk. ‘Thank you. Go tell my father I will wash up and head over afterwards,’

The boy obviously seemed very uncertain of where to put the prince’s attitude, fumbling with the hem of his shirt he bowed again. ‘Uhm, your father wants you to come right now. He said it’s extremely urgent,’

The raven exchanged a look with Koutaro and Akaashi. Sighing he pulled his sweaty shirt over his head leaving him bare from waist up. Koutaro whistled like the horrible situation-reader he was.

‘Sexy abs there crown prince. Too bad they don’t live up to mine,’ he then proceeded to yank off his own shirt, effortlessly flashing his own defined stomach muscles. Akaashi groaned while the poor servant boy blushed and didn’t know where to look. Tetsurou smirked before pulling on a clean set of shirt. Facing the boy he pulled himself upright, towering over the servant.

‘Lead the way,’

They passed numerous giant portraits of previous kings and queens, making the individual feel small by just peering up at them. Tetsurou ignored the stoic faces of his ancestors, eyes strained ahead on the royally cared two-winged door that led straight to the throne hall. The guards stepped up to pull the door open in front of them. The servant boy stepped aside and Tetsurou entered the room with confident steps. His father didn’t wait for the door to close behind him he already addressed him with certain urgency.

‘Tetsurou, good that you are here. I have a compelling and very deliberate matter to enlighten you about,’ the prince walked up to the round table and sat down at his father’s right hand. He peered around, noting the presence of all military leaders and council advisors. He resisted the urge to grunt in displeasure; the matter of choosing his future mate was surely not this important to call for an absolute council meeting. This was about something of much greater importance, and whatever it was it wasn’t going to be any pleasant. Tetsurou braced himself internally waiting for the bomb to drop.

‘Kageyama Sadao king of Karasuno declared war against us,’

Tetsurou froze in his chair, every muscle in his body tensing. His facial expression remained mostly neutral however, save for the widening of his eyes. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his lap, desperately trying to digest the information. The rest of the council wasn’t so quiet though, murmurs immediately spread across the members. It was getting louder, therefore the king spoke again demanding silence and attention.

‘We received the news yesterday night. Our Eastern border guards notified us about vast military movements just around a few kilometers away from the frontier. I called together this emergency meeting to discuss possible steps towards a solution,’   

An older man with white hair stood. ‘Your Highness, what on Earth could lead to this radical development? We have been at peace with Kingdom Karasuno since round 2 centuries! Many ties weave us together,’

‘That is all correct Lord Kai, however I begrudgingly have to remind you that the past decade left both of our foot slipping on feculent bog. Harvest failures due to the cooler weather were creating friction around the border fields since a while now,’

‘Your Highness we should send a delegation right away,’ the minister of internal affairs offered ‘I believe it the royal duty of the crown to do everything possible to spare people from the horrors of war,’ 

‘And do what?’ Tetsurou’s father boomed, anger thick in his voice ‘We weren’t graced with any explanation from official sources for the need of this hurried bloodshed. Until we don’t know for sure we don’t have the means to negotiate for peaceful settlement,’

Commander Yamamoto, loyal and highly respected leader of the entire military – after the king – voiced his opinion. ‘Meanwhile I understand your emotions Your Highness, I agree with Minister Takewaka. If for nothing else it will buy us time to get our troops in position and to evacuate citizens from the war zone,’

‘What are our chances of avoiding war?’ Tetsurou asked on a rough voice, speaking up for the first time since he sat down. Heavy-burdened eyes settled on him from across the table.

‘Judging by the way Karasuno is acting… it’s really low,’

And just like that the life of Tetsurou turned hectic. Not just the palace but the entire kingdom buzzed with tension and underlying expectancy. For Tetsurou the dividing line between days and nights slurred; when he wasn’t beside his father discussing the events of negotiations and terms of treaty he was fulfilling his duty as the commander of the back-up legion and supervising the evacuation of civilians. His right-hand Koutaro was supporting him in every way he could but not even Koutaro’s laughter sounded as carefree as it was before.

The camp that was erected opposite of Karasuno’s served as the command headquarters and temporary base. Both King Kin and his son Tetsurou moved up to the front-line, to personally take the lead; being a coward wasn’t in the bloodline of the Kuroo’s just as giving up wasn’t the merit of Kageyama’s. The two ancient bloodline of royal demons were breathing down each other’s necks, following the steps of the sophisticated dance of two wild carnivores circling each other before a fight.

Cats versus crows.

Such a fight had never taken place since the six patriarchs established the six clans of royal demons and divided up the land between them according to their traits. Clan of Kuroo, cat-type demons inherited the vast fertile land of central Saetros continent. Their eastern neighbors were the crow-type demons of the Kageyama clan who inherited the other half of central Saetros reaching until the shores of Minx Sea. Nekoma’s western neighbors were the dragon-type demon clan of Iwaizumi’s, obtaining Western Saetros from the mountains of Teg that erected a natural border between the two kingdoms.

These three clans served as the power axis of the world, being the biggest and strongest of all. There were small, periodic wars but never an all-out war between any of the three. That seemed to come to an end now.   

The sun already set pulling up the stars onto the dark sky, leaving the area lit in the light of the torches. Tetsurou was standing in the mouth of his tent, arms crossed and feline eyes staring into the sea of the blinking lights of the opposite camp. He was mentally and physically tired but his mind didn’t let him rest. Especially not that night. The meeting with Karasuno’s king didn’t go well. Tetsurou’s lips curved downwards bitterly.

_That was an understatement._

They almost jumped at each other’s throats. There were naked swords drawn ready to taste flesh almost starting the war that they so much wanted to avoid. And despite both party calmed down enough to retreat to their camps without bloodshed Tetsurou’s every hope for a peaceful settlement had been crushed. They passed the period of walking on eggshells; they cracked it open and now it was only a matter of time before the horns signaled attack.

‘This really isn’t the time to send Koutaro on a check-up round,’ Akaashi stepped up to the prince, his tone reprimanding yet soft ‘When Karasuno attacks we need to ensure your safety. Koutaro’s first and foremost duty is to protect _you_ ,’

Tetsurou regarded the omega with a tired glance. ‘I can take care of myself. What _I_ need to ensure is that when it happens our troops will be ready. I want as little casualties as possible,’

Akaashi was studying the tall raven with his usual piercing eyes but said nothing in answer. It always appeared as if he could see through anyone in front of him, revealing the secret thoughts and worries and leering at them with a look of knowledge. Not even Tetsurou was safe from Akaashi’s sixth sense. He wasn’t a man of many words, but when he spoke he had something meaningful to convey. Akaashi was completely opposite of Koutaro and maybe that is why they made such a dynamic and efficient couple.

But the clever omega’s silence now, was almost devastating. Tetsurou was waiting for the menacing lecture he usually got after he acted alone, but this time it didn’t came. Akaashi agreed with him on this one and it didn’t feel soothing at all.

‘Just promise me, that once Koutaro arrives back you won’t send him off again,’ Akaashi spoke after a while ‘He regards you as a friend rather than a prince he has to protect. He would be devastated if the war erupts while he isn’t by your side,’

Tetsurou sighed, letting his eyes drop from the enemy’s torches and onto the ground. When he didn’t react Akaashi warned ‘ _Kuroo-san_ ,’ 

‘Okay! You have my word,’ Tetsurou groaned ‘Shit! This is why I don’t want to get mated,’

‘We both know that’s not true,’ Akaashi let his lips stretch into a small smile. Tetsurou snorted silently ready to retort a sarcastic answer when it happened. A stray arrow came flying through the air, past Tetsurou’s shoulder and into the tent. Cat pupils dilated and a hiss left the prince’s throat. Whipping out his twin swords Akaashi jumped in front of Tetsurou and cut the next arrow in half with the speed and grace of an omega. Tetsurou followed example and with naked weapon in hand he bellowed.

‘All in line! We are under attack!’ The horns blared deep and loud echoing into the night, and all of a sudden the peace like mist in the wind disappeared. Being noticed, the enemy soldiers dashed forwards with war cries, while the back-line archers continued to shower Nekoma’s front with a rain of arrows.

Tetsurou grabbed Akaashi by the upper arm and practically swung him backwards out of the range of the volley. The whole camp turned upside down; soldiers emerging from the tents others already running around trying to form a defense line.

‘We need to find my father!’ Tetsurou shouted over the noise and Akaashi wordlessly nodded, running alongside the prince. They navigated around the chaos towards the main tent. The king was in his full armory already shouting orders to his lieutenants by the time they arrived.

‘Father!’ King Kin whipped his head towards Tetsurou ‘Your orders!’

‘You do as I say!’ he ordered one of the lieutenants who saluted and run away. Then he turned towards his son, chest pushed out in full dominance of a king. ‘Tetsurou, you take your men and fall back! Your task is to finish evacuation of the civilians from the border line!’

Eyebrows furrowed with anger, the prince stepped up. ‘Let me stay and fight father! This is what I have been training for –,’

‘I am not your father now boy, but your _commander_!’ The King bellowed, the level of anger matching Tetsurou’s and overpowering it. The prince gulped upon seeing his father transforming into his ultimate form; horns tearing open his skin and growing into their full length at both side of his skull. Akaashi whimpered next to Tetsurou, and dropped his head out of natural habit. Jet black orbs glared into Tetsurou’s soul as Kin snarled.

‘That was an _order_!’

‘Yes, sir!’ Tetsurou then shouted, saluted and then hurried to gather his soldiers. Akaashi close in his heels, they reached the safest part of the whole camp. The selected handful of man under Tetsurou’s command saluted to the prince, armed and ready to fight.

‘Your orders, my Prince!’ A short, dyed haired demon bowed his head.

‘Kenma, you bring the horses! We fall back immediately and hurry up the evacuations!’ Tetsurou shouted before he even fully stopped running ‘Inuoka, you go find Koutaro!’

‘There is no need to find me! I am heeeere!’ Koutaro panted, appearing behind them. Akaashi practically heaved out in relief upon seeing his mate in one piece. Tetsurou’s lips curved into a small smile before he returned into the stern corporal mode.

‘Koutaro, Akaashi! You two grab the _packs_!’ The pair saluted and hurried towards a specific tent. Not within a minute a drove of horses came galloping into the relatively big empty area with Kenma coming as a tail-ender; a huge whip in hand.

‘Find your horses!’ Tetsurou ordered, already stepping up to his black as the moon-less night stallion. The mare reared and neighed from the loud shout and the assertive approach nevertheless the prince still caught its bridle.    

‘Shh girl,’ He immediately murmured softly to the horse, rubbing its soft skin on his nose calming her down ‘Calm, calm. Shh. There,’

Akaashi and Koutaro arrived back with three heavy-looking bags. Tetsurou immediately run up to them and grabbed the extra one from Koutaro. ‘Mount up and ride out!’

The first ones to be in the saddle, rode straight out of the camp and into the darkness of the night. Tetsurou glanced behind before riding out. The other far end of the camp was already in fire and the mortifying clatters and shouts of death-and-life fight filtered straight into his ears.

‘Be safe father,’ he whispered into the cold wind hitting his cheeks, and turned back to focus ahead.   

 

……………………………

 

Long delicate fingers confidently hold the string outstretched. Breaths came out as small visible puffs in the winter air, chest barely moving and eyes unblinking. The deer caught a sniff of its hunter’s smell in the next second leaping into the air but Kei was faster by a split of a second. The arrow zipped through the air and hit the deer straight in its left rear tibia.

‘Nice shot Tsukishima,’ Kiyoko praised, lips stretching into a rare smile.  

‘Go finish it,’ Kei grumbled, and attempted to pull his neck inwards like a turtle. His slim body shivered violently into the cold, despite wearing one of the warmest coats they had in the temple. The demon girl wordlessly unsheathed her dagger, effortlessly leaped down from the rocks and like an align cat jumped-run at the wounded animal. Kei’s eyes followed the demon’s movements, enchanted by the strength and the punctuality no matter how many times he saw Kiyoko in action.

She killed the writhing deer with one precise stab to the heart and then picked it up onto her shoulders. Kei waited for her and then they walked back to the temple in silence. Yaku-sama greeted them with a pleased smile on his lips.

‘A deer! How splendid! We can welcome Asahi-san with a wonderful deer stew!’

Yachi who was leaning over the new dinner table sketching, suddenly threw everything down and run up to her mate glomping Kiyoko in the process. The demon easily caught the small blonde.

‘Shimi, I missed you!’

‘Dear, we saw each other a few hours ago,’ Kiyoko deadpanned but her blush gave her away.

‘Doesn’t matter! I missed you,’ Yachi chirped and unconsciously rubbed her cheeks against Kiyoko’s neck. Kei shrugged down the heavy leather coat from his shoulders and with scrunched nose he by stepped the lovely-dovely pair.

‘Could you please stop serenading your demon in the main hall?’

‘I – I am not _serenading_ Shimi!’ Yachi finally released her hold from around Kiyoko’s waist and let her legs fall back onto the floor. Cheeks burning bright red like the flicking fire in the fireplace.

‘You were scent-marking her,’ Kei gave her a look of disbelief. Yachi became even redder.

‘I was not!’

‘You were,’

‘Guys guys, don’t fight,’ Yaku-sama’s gentle but peremptory voice snapped them out of it ‘Kei, please find Yamaguchi and tell him I need his help in the kitchen,’

Kei’s eyebrows furrowed. Usually when the prey was bigger than a beaver, the cook needed an additional help apart from his apprentice. But this time Yaku-sama didn’t mention that he would be needing Kei’s help too. Not that he minded it too much. Cutting up the kill was disgustful and bloody to say the least. He was about to walk away to find his freckled friend when Yaku-sama called from the kitchen.

‘And come back afterwards! It has been two days since your last revision lesson!’ Kei groaned softly under his breath but did as he was told. He found Yamaguchi in their shared room, practicing sewing on some old rag.

‘Ah Tsukki, you are back! Were you successful?’

‘We caught a deer,’

Yamaguchi’s eyes twinkled like the stars at a cloudless night. ‘That’s amazing! Did you shot it? I bet you did! Kiyoko has been really pleased with your improvement recently. She said your aim is much better now,’

‘Shut up Yamaguchi,’ Kei mumbled, cheeks getting red. The shushed beta laughed up before carefully putting the needles away and getting up.

‘I am needed in the kitchen aren’t I?’ he chuckled. Kei nodded once, still fighting his blush. They walked down together, but not before Kei fetched his notebook and pencils. Yamaguchi and Yaku-sama set to skin the deer and amass the eatable meat while Kei sat down in a chair at the throat of the kitchen, as far as possible from the gruesome act.

‘So Tsukishima! Where did we stop last time?’ Yaku-sama addressed the blond omega without looking at him. Kei looked into his notes despite he knew the answer by heart.

‘We were discussing the function of the kidney and went over some kidney-related illnesses and cures,’

‘Yamaguchi, hold it apart like this for me,’ the cook ordered his apprentice and efficiently cut down one of the legs of the deer. He then looked up at Kei with a smile on his lips.

‘Alright, then revise to me the issue of kidney stones. Everything you know about it! No peeking into the notes, I will notice,’ Yaku-sama narrowed his eyes playfully at Kei before concentrating back on cutting up the deer. Kei closed his notebook in his lap and cleared his throat.

‘Kidney stones form when the kidneys are not able to process toxins efficiently. It usually happens when unprocessed minerals builds up and crystalize. Kidney stones cause sharp pain and possible blockage of urine flow,’

‘That’s disgusting. How can you talk about it without sounding grossed out?’ Yamaguchi whined. Kei gave him a hard glare, even though the other couldn’t see him since he had his back to Kei.

‘Being covered in deer gore is also disgusting,’

‘Yamaguchi focus. I will hold it. You cup the spleen out. Be careful not to cut _into_ it or it will make the meat bitter,’ Yaku-sama spared a quick glance at Kei ‘And you Tsukishima, continue,’

‘There are multiple remedies for kidney stones. One of the easiest method is the lemon juice, raw apple cider vinegar and olive oil method,’

‘Your rationing?’

‘Mix two ounces of olive oil with two ounces of lemon juice. After drinking it one has to drink 12 ounces of water. Then after 30 minutes you squeeze lemon juice into water and –,’

‘Asahi is baaack!’ Nishinoya bellowed from somewhere the temple cutting Kei abruptly. There were loud footsteps as he run across the hallway and a loud crashing sound following soon. Kei flinched.

‘Nishinoya, face-planted again,’ it wasn’t a question. Yamaguchi laughed.

‘Sounds so,’

‘Ahh, he was fast this time. I wanted to welcome him with prepared food. Seems like he has to wait a bit for the dinner,’ Yaku-sama concluded before looking at Kei ‘Go Tsukishima, help them pack away. We will continue the revision later. And while you are at it, please get some ointment for Nishinoya’s forehead,’

By the time they all settled around the old dining table, with candles lit and mouth-watering food on the plates the moon peeked out from behind the clouds. Kei eyed the stew with wide eyes, fingers twitching in his lap while Yaku-sama was saying the thankful prayer. He was very hungry, purposefully not eating any snacks since he arrived back from the hunting. The promising fresh food made him patient enough.

‘Good appetite everyone! I hope it will be to the pleasure of all of you,’

‘Thank you Yaku-sama and Yamaguchi!’ All seven of them sang in choir before setting to eat. Kei refused to moan at the taste of the first bite. It was heavenly, like always and the omega had to remind himself not to eat like a gobbler.

‘Asahi, thank you for the paints!’ Yachi strike a conversation happily ‘I noticed you bought me a few extra hues! I am so eternally grateful,’

Asahi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in a shy manner. ‘I am glad you like them. The seller offered a really great deal in price but the original order was low on three, so I just chose some extra colors,’

‘They are perfect!’ Yachi was almost out of her chair ‘I wanted a nacre color since ages!’

‘Chew carefully,’ Kiyoko warned Yachi on a soft tone.

‘Any news from the capital? How do people fare on the lowlands?’ Yachi’s grandmother asked. The ranger’s smile disappeared, and replaced by a worried frown. Putting his fork down, he looked around the table.

‘About that… I don’t know how to say this,’ Sensing his seriousness gradually all eyes turned to look at Asahi; expecting.     

‘Say what?’ Nishinoya, nudged his mate in the side, with a troubled grin.

‘Apparently we just entered into a war with Karasuno,’      

 

 

 

[i] _Shinku_ – means ’crimson’ or ’scarlet’ in Japanese

[ii] _dārin_ – darling


	2. War

 

‘Thank you, young fella,’ the old man accepted the assistance in standing up. His legs were slightly shaking and he leaned heavily onto Tetsurou who half-carried him out of the house and towards the carriers. Inuoka took him over from the prince as soon as they got close enough.

‘Did you get every elderly and children from that side?’ Tetsurou pointed to the houses opposite of the main street. Koutaro answered, slightly panting from running around.

‘We have still a dozen of civilians who have trouble with walking,’

Kenma came running up to Tetsurou, when he arrived close he saluted.

‘Please tell me you have good news,’ Tetsurou pleaded.

‘My Prince, there is not enough carriers. We need to leave some behind,’ said Kenma, not daring to look into the prince’s eyes. Tetsurou cursed under his breath. Koutaro eyed Tetsurou with worry.

‘Your orders, my Prince?’ Kenma quietly asked. Furrowing his brows Tetsurou whipped his head around looking at the buildings, the scared kids clinging onto their mother’s skirt and domestic animals that were making a fuss due to the chaos. It was a really sweet farming village, and the thought of such horrible thing happening to this place and its people as invasion and mass killing made Tetsurou’s blood boil.

‘We are _not_ leaving a single soul behind,’ he growled, making Kenma jump a bit surprised.

‘My Prince –,’

‘Koutaro, Kenma go run around the barns and search for chariots and rickshaws! Anything that could carry people and can be pulled by a horse!’

The two run away to complete the task just in time with Akaashi came running up to Tetsurou to report. ‘There are smoke towers from the border! They are closer again in distance. I am afraid the war-zone is being pushed backwards. We need to hurry,’

‘How close?’

‘Approximately eight – max ten kilometers,’ Akaashi helplessly answered.

‘Shit,’ Tetsurou then motioned the omega to follow him. ‘Help me find any bearing animals and harnesses! We are short on carriers,’

Not within five minutes Koutaro and Kenma found at least four chariots used during the harvest. Akaashi was the second arriving back with a bunch of donkeys and two ponies.

‘Babe you are a savior!’ Koutaro yelled up as soon as he noticed his mate with the animals.

‘Don’t yell!’ Akaashi reprehended his demon with a stern look ‘If the donkeys turn stubborn you are dealing with them,’  

Kenma gave a side-glance to Koutaro, facial expression saying ‘you are such an idiot’.  Tetsurou came running with a bunch of harnesses thrown over his shoulder and a pair of mules.

‘You guys are awesome! Let’s hurry,’ Tetsurou pointed towards the scattered civilians ‘Akaashi, you go and gather the rest of the villagers!’

With the help of the local men they set up the carriers relatively quickly and loaded them with the women, children and elderly. Despite of the below zero degrees and relatively chilly wind Tetsurou had to wipe strings of sweat from his eyebrows. His raven hair was sticking to his cheeks and forehead. None of his men were in a better state; all of them working extra hard since days trying to race with the time that they did not have.

Up until now they managed to evacuate all settlements and villages in their way, but with resources and physical energy running low the war-zone was creeping up at their backs.

‘Everybody hold on!’ Tetsurou called then slapped the arse of the donkey that jerked into motion pulling the cart. ‘Hurry!’

They all mounted their own horses and followed the civilian chariots from both sides with Tetsurou, Koutaro and Akaashi at the rear. The soft galloping was slower than Tetsurou would have been satisfied with, but the draft animals couldn’t produce faster pace.

Desperation rose in the prince’s heart, as he peeked behind just to see those mocking black smoke clouds reaching towards the sky signaling battle and destruction. They were too slow. The enemy was pushing forwards and catching up with them. They were weak and failing. _Tetsurou_ was failing.

At this rate his limited group has to crash with Karasuno’s army as a last attempt to give time the civilians to run away. Even if they don’t have to pull a suicidal maneuver now, once they reach the capital they will have to fight to death to protect it and the people ushered inside. With such views, Tetsurou felt the already heavy weight settling even deeper onto his shoulders.

Concerns arose in his mind restlessly, tiring the exhausted demon further. _What was the main unit doing? Why did they let the enemy filter this far inlands? Has my father failed?_

Tetsurou shook his head abruptly trying to clear his head. That was impossible. Kuroo Kin was the strongest out of the Kuroo clan. His right hand was none other than Commander Yamamoto, the mentor of Tetsurou in arming and martial arts. Those two were an undoubtedly powerful pair on the battlefield. There was no way anyone could beat them. Tetsurou refused to believe that.

They rode as fast as the draft animals could bear. The capital wasn’t very far away. Koutaro voiced Tetsurou’s thoughts out loud. ‘Once we pass through the oak forest we will be able to see the walls of Shinku,’

‘From the other edge of the forest the capital is exactly five kilometers away,’ Akaashi strengthened Koutaro’s statement. They both peeked over at Tetsurou who dipped his chin in recognition. With this speed they would reach it within two hours. _But do they have two hours before the enemy catches up?_

The sun was setting again, ironically painting the sky into vivid crimson. It was both good and bad to pass through a forest. They were shielded from seeking eyes, but their own eyes were limited with it too. Koutaro maneuvered his horse next to Tetsurou’s catching his attention.

‘You okay dude? You seem a bit, _run over,_ ’

Tetsurou nodded and allowed himself a side-smirk. ‘I’m as good as I could be Kou. It’s rather you who look like a cow ran through you,’

‘Hey! I do not!’ Koutaro’s offended yip made Tetsurou chuckle.

‘But seriously though,’ Koutaro lowered his voice ‘We will get through this. We are a good team. Babe you tell him!’

Akaashi glanced at Tetsurou lazily from under his long lashes before looking back at his mate. ‘He knows that already,’

‘ _Akaaaashi_ , learn to read the situation!’ Koutaro whined ‘You are supposed to encourage him!’

The omega regarded the two demons with a look that screamed ‘I am so done with you all’ before clearing his throat softly and speaking on a dead serious tone.

‘You have done well until now,’ 

‘It’s but a forlorn attempt,’ Tetsurou mimicked Akaashi’s serious tone with pretended playfulness before turning to Koutaro; voice shushed. ‘Why did that sound like a threat?’

‘I got the exact same vibe dude,’ Koutaro whispered back mildly-terrified ‘Ugh, chills,’

‘Petrifying,’ Tetsurou agreed nodding.  

‘You two are aware I can hear you right?’

‘Why, yes –,’

‘Shh!’ Akaashi suddenly shushed them, head whipping around and eyes wide open. Tetsurou automatically touched the hilt of his sword attached to his hip, heightening his attention on his hearing abilities. There was a discreet noise of the thump of the hoofs, the creak of twigs and the snivel of the wheel but all of that come from the carts marching ahead of them. Cat-like orbs scanned the darkening forest, two times. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Tetsurou turned back around ready to nudge his horse into action when he noticed Akaashi still perched and staring at something intently.

‘Akaashi?’ It was Koutaro who asked, voice strained with tenseness. The omega without answering, grabbed his bow, set it up under record time and abruptly threw himself backwards practically lying onto his horse. His arrow pointing towards the sky with erect string. Tetsurou and Koutaro both whipped their heads to look above their heads just it time with Akaashi shooting his arrow.

There was a painful shriek as the winged demon was hit and helplessly spiraled down slightly to their right with a sickening crack.

‘A scout,’ Koutaro growled.

‘Akaashi, stay and keep up with the civilian carts! We will be right back,’ Tetsurou jerked the bridle of his horse to gallop over to where the Karasuno’s scout hit the ground. Koutaro was following closely behind, both of them already drawing their weapons.

The fallen demon was awfully young, it shocked Tetsurou as he tugged him up by the collar and saw his face. His orange messy hair was dirtied by the mud and his left wing was twisted into a certainly unnatural pose yet his painful cries were reduced to heavy breathing and occasional hisses.

‘Just how old are you boy?’ Tetsurou asked after he gave him a look-over.

‘Doesn’t it matter?’ the orange-head bit back, fiercely ‘Its war! Age doesn’t save you!’

‘You want to die this badly?’ Tetsurou let go of his collar and straightened up ‘Too bad, you can’t die yet,’ Pointing his sword at the boy’s neck he peered down at him. Wide eyes flickered up to meet his marquise pupils, his pervious braveness disappearing rather quickly.  

‘What are your positions? Who is your commanding officer? What happened back there?!’

‘I – I will not reveal anything to you!’ he stuttered but then Tetsurou abruptly stabbed his already wounded wing drawing a startled cry from the boy. Koutaro stared at the scene with his heart breaking a little.

‘I am not known for being too patient, brat. I ask of you again,’ Tetsurou’s voice was gravelling ‘What are your current positions?’

‘Y-you can see it…’ the orange haired demon cried ‘..Smoke towers are the signals. We d-don’t scout farther than five kilometers,’

Tetsurou then removed his sword from the other’s black wing earning another pained cry. The prince turned to look at Koutaro, expression unreadable but obviously debating on what to do.

‘Tetsurou we should.. kill him and hurry,’ Koutaro spoke silently, as he was eyeing the forest warily around them.

‘Tetsur – _You_ are the prince!’ the orange-head yelped scrambling backwards but not getting very far.

‘And you wear the royal badge of the Kageyama’s,’ Tetsurou regarded him with a look before swinging his sword.

 

 

……………………………

 

 

‘Your scout is taking his time,’ the man whose magnificent black wings settled elegantly over his shoulder, commented. His voice gave away no worry or concern.

‘Hinata is _not_ a scout father. He is a decoy. And he is the best at it,’ Tobio growled from the man’s right.  

‘Doesn’t change the fact that he is supposed to be back by now,’ King Sadao ignored his son’s displeasure entirely, as he scanned the forest in front of them with eerie calmness ‘And don’t forget son: the best can fall too,’

Tobio’s entire eye turned black, as he gripped his horse’s bridle in a death grip. ‘If anything happens to him, I will spare no member of the Kuroo clan in that damned city,’

‘You harbor way too much affection towards that boy,’ the raven-demon king spared a single glance at his son ‘It clouds your rational decision making,’

‘Don’t _talk_ to me about rational decision making. You massacred an entire village when Lady Asiah cheated on you,’

That stopped the king. He didn’t turn to look at his son but his back tensed noticeably and his voice dropped octaves immediately. ‘That harlot needed to be taught a lesson,’

Tobio snorted darkly and incited his horse to gallop ahead and into the forest. ‘No father. If she needed to be taught a lesson she would have been the only one dying. You needed to demonstrate dominance,’

‘ _Tobio_!’

‘I believe we have a capital to take down, _father_ ,’ Karasuno’s prince threw back over his shoulder and run ahead forcing the army to follow him into the forest. King Sadao fumed, while staring after his rebellious son. Beckoning Tobio’s bodyguard to him he ordered the older demon to not lose sight of the prince for even a second.  

‘Roger[i] that my King,’ Tanaka saluted shortly ‘I will ensure no harm comes to your son,’

‘Ah and another thing,’ the king drawled ‘That shorty. Watch out for him too or so help me. I can’t have my son going crazy now,’

‘You mean Hinata Shouyou, my King?’ Tanaka was slightly taken aback.

‘Well is there any other shorty, Tobio is screwing with that I don’t know about?’ Sadao growled low in his throat.

‘I d-don’t –,’

‘Halt!’ Tobio shouted abruptly stopping his horse on the road. Everyone’s attention was drawn forward, hearts jumping and hands gripping the hilts of swords. Meanwhile Tobio jumped down and walked ahead a few steps before crouching down to pick up something from the ground.

‘What is it my Prince?’ Tanaka rode up to him and dismounting his own horse immediately. Tobio wordlessly turned towards the hairless demon, hands clutching a familiar bloodied wristband. Tanaka’s eyes widened.

‘My Prince it doesn’t mean –,’

‘Go around and check for a body,’ Tobio commanded almost in whisper; not taking his eyes off the item in his trembling hand. Tanaka saluted then rode out, in search for a body he was praying he won’t find while Tobio mounted his horse again. His deep blue eyes found his father’s for a fleeting second.

Tanaka arrived back relatively fast and yet it felt like long drawn ages for the prince of Karasuno. ‘My Prince, I have found no body but I found this next to a small patch of blood. He was most definitely injured but not deadly,’

Tanaka was holding out an arrow towards Tobio. ‘Any footprints?’

‘Two at least. And horseshoe tracks,’

‘He was taken as hostage,’ Tobio growled deep in his throat.

The sun set by the time the army of Karasuno arrived by the feet of the massive walls of the capital and set up camp for the night leaving a good 540 yards in between. The light of the torches danced in the chilly night wind around every watch point on the fortification. In the poor moonlight it looked enormous and relatively threatening. It looked like the ultimate castle, one that doesn’t fall easily – if at all.

Those weren’t the thoughts of Tobio however, who was spacing up and down in front of his tent. Tanaka already tried telling him that sleep would probably be a better activity to do but Tobio disregarded the demon. His thumb caressed the pattern on the wristband trying to soothe his doubts but instead he felt ravenous.

Tobio never once understood his father’s love for blood and violence. But now that just by thinking of the pain and the shock his Hinata must be going through he snarled menacing scaring the servant who brought him dinner.

Hinata was a pure, childlike demon; the only one who could bring smile onto Tobio’s lips. He was like the sunshine among dark clouds. The most precious jewel in Tobio’s heart and anyone who dares to raise a hand against him deserve to die a painful death. He wanted to snap the neck of everyone who touched Hinata, he thirsted for the helpless cries of the individual that shot an arrow into his sunshine.

_They have to pay!_

Kageyama Tobio paused in his pacing and cocked his head to the side to stare at the castle with hatred in his eyes. Letting his anger trigger his sudden transformation wasn’t a wise decision but not even Tanaka tried to come near him.

Paying no heed to the blood that dripped from his temples and shoulder blades where his skin was torn, Tobio fumed. He is going to get Hinata back as soon as the sun rises. He is going to water the soil with blood.

The first ray of sunshine brought buzzing on both sides. Tobio was sitting on his mane, positioned right next to his father, both royal demons attacking from the front row. The royal bloodline of Karasuno chose this time to transform into their ultimate form – of course not counting those who already did. There were some grunts and the sickening sound of skin being torn open to make way for horns and wings. Even lower-level demons followed example letting out their horns and waiting for the signal to attack. The feathers twinkled in the sunshine but no so their matt black armor, that didn’t reflect any light.

Meanwhile the archers lined up on the walls of Shinku, and specially selected teams guarded the gates from inside. Tetsurou didn’t have many demons left to command, only his team and the limited number of palace guards that stayed. Even some brave alpha and beta-type humans grabbed bows and went to stand up against Karasuno.

Tetsurou stood tall and peered down at the crowded enemy all ready to assault the fortress. Koutaro and Akaashi stood behind him at either side. Taking a deep breath Tetsurou swung his right arm into the air with sword in hand and with a terrifyingly roar he transformed too. His roar was mimicked by every demon inside the capital; even the humans joined. They just didn’t grew horns out of their head.

Akaashi glanced at Koutaro in awe; he didn’t get to see him transform frequently. His horns were bloody, but so were his fingertips from where long black claws elongated. Akaashi shuddered at the memory that suddenly popped up in his mind.

When he first saw those claws, those horns and that long tail was during their mating night. He was terrified even though he knew what was to be expected. Every demon is triggered into transforming during the mating regardless of gender which has something to do with hormones and mother-nature forging the two halves together for eternity. _Or something like that._

Akaashi remembers how his cheek was pressed into the futon, his trembling hands gripping at the material while his ass was pounded from behind. He remembers how the pleasure that was shaking him to the core was suddenly replaced with cold shock as there was a tearing sound and something warm and red squirted onto his face from the hand that rested by his shoulder. Those claws could have easily cut open his throat if they wanted to, but instead Koutaro’s hand curved inwards and caressed his tense shoulder with the back of his hand.

‘Don’t be scared my beautiful dārin,’ Koutaro’s voice was hoarse but gentle, leaning over the omega and letting his forehead touch Akaashi’s nape. ‘I promise you this, I will never hurt you. _Ever_ ,’

The same overwhelming warm chill run down Akaashi’s spine as it did back then. His lips curved into one small smile, but his day-dream had to come to an end abruptly.

‘Akaashi dodge!’ Koutaro howled, and like a wild cat leaped towards his mate. The omega snapped back to reality, and a cold sweat trickled down his nape. War horns were sounded, and the first wave of the winged demons reached the wall. Akaashi jumped out of the range of the stray arrow if only barely.

‘Are you okay babe?’ Koutaro cupped Akaashi’s face mindful of his claws. His black eyes unable to display many emotions but his facial expression made up for it.

‘I am fine Kou,’

Koutaro’s smile was packed with sharp teeth. ‘Then let’s kick some crow-ass!’       

The first wave of winged demons didn’t try to land or get close. They were archers aiming to take down the archers of Shinku. Akaashi took down at least three of them with his precise shooting but then the real wave of attack came from both directions; the sky and the ground.

The battle was bloody, and merciless. Lucky for the Kuroo’s, the number of royal Karasuno members that wield weapons were limited, meaning that if they deal with the winged demons there won’t be any attack from above. The harder part was carrying out that plan in reality.

Tetsurou swung his hand at a low-class demon that climbed up the wall, and cut open its neck with his bare claws. The lifeless body fall back into the depth dragging some with itself.

‘ _Kuroo_ _Tetsurou_!’ there was a foreign voice shouting over the noise, demanding the demon’s attention. Tetsurou found the owner of the voice, one level up, on the second line of wall. It was none other than the crown prince of Karasuno, with eyes twinkling like a maniac’s and lips stretched into a too happy smile.

‘The average folk is no match for you, oh you mighty prince! Just like they are no match for me either! They are too easy to kill. Come play with _me_ ,’ Tobio taunted darkly. Tetsurou’s heart skipped a beat.

_Behind that wall are all the armless humans!_

‘Tetsurou no!’ Akaashi cried but with no avail. Tetsurou snarled and with a bit of a lead-up run and the help of his long tail he jumped over the 6 meter wide depth landing gracefully on the stone handrail.

‘Kageyama Tobio,’ Tetsurou acknowledged the crow-type demon. Tobio had blood dripping from not just his sword but his arms were painted red too past his elbows.

‘Sour looks good on your kitty face. Too bad you have to die soon,’ Tobio cawed before effortlessly swinging his sword around. Tetsurou mindfully circled his opponent. From the corner of his eyes he saw the bodies lying around in their own pool of blood, not just demons but unarmed humans too. His nose picked up the fast disappearing warm smell of omegas among the slaughtered ones. Fury bubbled up in his chest. 

‘Since when did the Karasuno clan sunk so low to murder _humans_?’ Tetsurou growled with indignation. 

‘Don’t worry too much. I barely killed a few just yet,’ Tobio’s smile was intense.

‘You damn harpy[ii]!’ Tetsurou growled and jumped at Tobio with sword above his head ready to strike. Tobio hurled away in the last minute, his own sword meeting with Tetsurou’s and creating sparks. Their fight – despite the ominous talk – was rather one-sided, with Tetsurou aggressively attacking and Tobio having a rather hard time with keeping up with the vigorous pace.

‘Not bad,’ Tobio grunted as Tetsurou managed to cut into him again ‘The difference in experience between us clearly shows,’

‘You should have thought about that before provoking me!’ Tetsurou rumbled and bared his shark-like teeth. Swinging his sword aggressively he attacked ready to pierce through Tobio’s heart.

‘My _Prince_!’ Tanaka cried, sprinting towards them but before he could have reached them, Koutaro shouted profanities and tackled the hairless demon onto the ground. Tobio in the meanwhile did an unexpected dip backwards, his wings supporting him from falling onto his back. It threw Tetsurou’s momentum off and left him vulnerable.    

‘But I wasn’t planning on playing fair from the beginning,’ and with that he jabbed his weapon at Tetsurou, and despite he saw the attack he couldn’t avoid it entirely. The edge of the sword cut through in the opening of Tetsurou’s armor on his side and entered flesh.

Gasping from the sudden pain Tetsurou recoiled; his hand immediately shooting towards his wound. Tobio was on his feet the next second and with momentum he stepped close to Tetsurou, sinking his claws into his forearm. Tetsurou roared in pain and jerked away his hand but the claws stayed deep in his skin. In the act both of them lost their swords. Tobio’s lips were smiling again and those crazy glints returned to his full-blown black orbs.

‘I believe you have got something that’s _mine,’_

Tetsurou growled and his own claws got buried into Tobio’s hand drawing more blood. Tobio hissed in pain but eyes stayed glued into Tetsurou’s own.

‘A young boy, with bright eyes and orange hair. You took him. _Where_ is he?!’ Tobio screamed. His entire body was trembling from anger and pain.      

‘You provoked this war and thought there will be no consequences? That there will be no sacrifice?!’ Tetsurou roared back and finally jerking his arm free – leaving a big junk of bloody flesh in between Tobio’s rigid claws – and with the same momentum curling his fingers around Tobio’s neck.

‘You killed my _father_! You murdered my people who are under _my_ protection! You are trying to _wipe_ out my entire clan and all you ask is where your bitch is?!’

Tobio gasped for air, his hands flying towards the arm that was cutting of his oxygen circulation. ‘You – have no right – to live – touched – h-him – ’

Tetsurou felt no more pain just rage. He literally felt the fury pump through his veins, painting his irises black and giving him a rush of energy. Even as he saw how Tobio trashed and cut deep lines into his already wounded arm, he felt like a third party watching the scene from outside.

Tobio was getting desperate; his wings twisted and trashed trying to get out of Tetsurou’s iron grip. Tetsurou bared his teeth, eyes holding the crow’s own. He barely registered the fact that their legs were no longer touching the floor; that the wings that flapped noisily behind Tobio’s back were drifting them both up and away from the wall and the noise of the fight. Tetsurou growled and sunk his free hand into Tobio’s shoulder holding onto him more securely.

‘Tetsurou! No!’ Koutaro screamed. Tobio was going too far up. If Tetsurou snaps open his throat now then they both will fall for their deaths.

_He was planning on taking Tetsurou down together with him!_

Tanaka abandoned his fight with Koutaro, and sprinted off after the pair. Koutaro almost sprinted after him but then he growled and turned back around. Eyes scanned the crowd and when he found what he was looking for he fought his way through. Snatching his mate up with a hand around the waist despite the omega’s dissatisfied yelp, Koutaro spun around and took a dash towards the direction Tetsurou and Tobio disappeared in the windy snow clouds.

 

 

……………………………

 

 

Tension – like a ghost – sat onto the temple and its habitants. The war did not affect them directly, and all were hoping it won’t. It was already the middle of November, snow and ice was covering the scenery. The high mountains during the winter were not an ideal battlefield so Yaku-sama was pretty positive the war zone won’t be pushed as far up as their small home.

‘There is no way Nekoma won’t drive out Karasuno. Our army is strong and the members of the Kuroo clan are especially good at maneuvering and hunting,’ Yaku-sama reassured them right after Asahi dropped the bomb. That seemed to have some calming effect but then Kei just had to open his mouth.

‘Aren’t the Kageyama demons are the ones with wings? How does the earth-bound members of Kuroo’s fight those?’

Yaku-sama opened his mouth too fast, then halfway he realized he doesn’t have an answer to that. Kei dropped his golden eyes onto his half-finished food, suddenly losing his appetite. The table fell deadly silent. All of their thoughts wondered, worst case scenarios like a waterfall flashing in front of mental eyes.

To have blood-thirsty demons breaking down the front door, enslaving the people Kei cared for the most, seeing Kiyoko’s insides getting spilled just because she was a distant relative of the Kuroo’s and their temple vanish in the tongues of hot flames.   

Yachi actually started crying. Kei shuddered and pulled his knitted pullover closer to his frame. His eyes hardened, and mouth pursed into a thin, angry line. If by any chance Nekoma can’t hold the line and the soldiers of Karasuno reach their temple horrible things are going to happen.

After that night there were new, emergency rules to uphold. It seemed as if Yaku-sama got indulged by the issue what Kei bought up.

At all time, someone has to keep watch; even during the night. Yaku-sama created a schedule so the burden is carried by all.

No one to leave the temple for whatever reason alone. Especially true for the two omegas in their community. Not like Kei was free to wander outside before either but now it was as if suddenly everyone turned into his guardian.

_Damn annoying._

Yachi was supervised too but since she was already mated therefore Kiyoko did most of the supervising.

Asahi cancelled his winter shopping round to the city. They can’t risk him being discovered and followed even if it means they will be short on some essential assets like linen, soap and spices. Thankfully their stock of firewood, salted meat, preserved foodstuff and vax for candles was plenty for them to get through the winter.

Kei’s daily routine didn’t change much though. He was practicing shooting with Kiyoko, studying the medical knowledge Yaku-sama was transmitting onto him and helping out in the kitchen – which mostly meant peeling vegetables. After all it was Yamaguchi who was striving to become a cook, so the rest was up to Yaku-sama and Yamaguchi to finish.

The tension didn’t disappear however; if anything it got worse as the days passed by. 

Kei was up next to keep watch for the night. That meant he has to sit in the tallest room of the temple – also one of the coldest one – since from there one can have a clear overview; the small path leading up to the front door and the clearing between the trees and the building.

‘Well it’s still better than having to stand outside,’ Kei mused and finished buttoning up the warm coat until the last button. His bow and arrow-case was resting at his right within an arm’s length. The storm lantern blinked into life and Kei carefully put away the chert into his pocket.

The night rolled on. The strong wind paired up with the snow fall was creating drifting snow, which made it harder to see further than the closest line of pine trees.   

Kei first tried reading his notes but soon his fingers were numb from the cold, so he put down his notebook and stuffed his freezing hands into his pockets. Standing up he walked up to the windows studying the night scenery. There was nothing much there to see though.

_This is so useless._ Kei thought, as a particularly unpleasant wave of shiver run through his body. _No one in their right mind would even think of “invading” the Mountains of Teg. Specially not during winter and especially not during the night._

He just wanted to lay down in his bed, covered with his warm blanket and get some rest. Instead he was awake, very much cold and watching out for the ‘enemy that might lurk outside’. Those were Asahi’s words in case anyone is wondering. Kei wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

‘This is ridiculous,’ he whispered to himself. He was about to turn around and go sit back down onto the chair when he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes. He was fast to whip his head back ahead. His gold brown eyes widened dramatically and heartbeat accelerating.

Two figures – no three; one of them was carrying someone – though by great effort darted through the wind and cold, just exiting the forest and moving towards the temple. One of them had a wielded sword in hand. Kei thought he saw horns too.

_Oh no._  

For a few seconds Kei couldn’t even move a muscle he was so shocked and scared. After a shaky exhale he forced his body to move, he grabbed his bow and climbed down as fast as he could manage without falling.

‘Everyone! Wake up!’ he whispered hastily as he run across the hallway and up to the main door readying to shoot. Whispering because he was freaking out and literally nothing louder come out his suddenly too dry throat. Needless to say no one heard him, no one even stirred. Kei contemplated running back and try shouting but then he heard the locked door being pounded harshly from outside.

His heart stopped beating and legs let out roots into the floor.

‘Anyone inside?!’ the shout was loud and booming like the sound of thunders ‘ _Hey_! Open up!’

With trembling fingers Kei stretched out his bow with arrow ready to shoot at anyone who dared to break in the door. Kiyoko sprinted to the entrance as soon as she heard the shouting, sword in hand. Being a demon, she had the best sense of hearing among them all. She locked eyes with Kei, before orbs turning dark and horns growing out.

‘How many?’ her voice was gravelling.

‘Three,’ Kei trembled, his inner omega forcing him to lower his head. Asahi, Noya and Yaku-sama all came running; a bit disheveled but definitely awake. Kiyoko nodded before walking up to the door and pulled the latch out of the way. The door bolted open, coldness and snow immediately whirled inside along with the three slightly frozen strangers.

 

 

 

 

[i] In the previously used US spelling alphabet, R was Roger, which in radio voice procedure means "Received" or "Understood”

[ii] _harpy_ – a female monster in the form of a bird with a human face according to the Greek mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated! Yuhuu (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> Guess what's finally happening in the next chapter! Yeees, they will finally meet  
> Also I know what you are thinking. Hinata did not deserve that. My pure baby crow, I have hurt you, and its unforgivable （；へ：）  
> Thank you for the support and comments! You all give me strength to write (ღ˘⌣˘ღ


	3. Disturbed night

His life flashed before his eyes. He didn’t feel ready to die even though in the back of his mind he sensed his end approaching since a while now. Denial made him push forwards, fighting against the world, struggling like an animal caught in the hunter’s trap.

He didn’t have regrets going down like this though. His conscious was clear that he did everything in his might to change the course of events, nevertheless that didn’t save his heart from crying. After all he didn’t achieve anything he dreamt of, he couldn’t finish what he started; he couldn’t keep his promise. Instead he failed miserably, and is about to die a meaningless death.

They say fate is cruel but it never is unfair. They say that fate throws back at you whatever you threw at others. What a bunch of bullshit.

Tetsurou’s entire body was in pain; the contrast of the cold snow with his warmth stung on his skin. His left leg was definitely broken, he couldn’t feel his right arm from elbow down at all, making him wonder if he even still had his hand. But lifting up his head seemed an impossible task because as soon as Tetsurou tried sharp pain stabbed him and vision turned horribly dizzy. He felt warmth oozing out of his stab wound painting the white snow into crimson red. Everything hurt, but his pain was not just physical.  
They crash landed a few hundred meters away from Shinku. The noise of the war numbed in the background but that just strengthened up the sounds of ragged breathing, the pained puffs and the nauseating dripping of blood.

Tobio was lying a good five meters away from Tetsurou, barely conscious. Both his wings broken, half of his face in bloody rags where it was grinded against the icy ground during crashing and somewhere on his body he had an open wound because blood was starting to form around him too.

‘Was it… worth it?’ Tetsurou’s head fell to its side trying to look at the other ‘Starting all of … this?’

Tobio didn’t move apart from his intact eye that was raised to peek over at Tetsurou. A ragged breath left his lips before he started coughing badly; his spit was gory.

‘F-fuck no..’ he heaved. ‘I really should’ve … murdered my old m-man… when I ‘ad the chance,’

Tetsurou almost blacked out then, and he concentrated with all his might to stay awake. His heart was beating loudly inside his ribcage. That darkness meant the faceless ghost hands, the embrace of good old death, and he desperately wanted to live.

‘Y-your father…’ Tobio rasped determined to talk ‘..he …we didn’t kill him. He disappeared during..the battle. I’m sure he is… alive,’

Tetsurou blinked, as his vision cleared again. His lips curved into the smallest of smiles and found himself silently crying. Too bad it’s too late now.  
‘That boy you ..asked about,’ Tobio’s eye widened listening intently ‘He is in the.. main hall among the wounded. He was a … real pain in the ass,’

Tobio’s expression softened before his next coughing rush surprised him, this time more forceful than the previous one. Tetsurou cringed at how bad it sounded; not that he probably didn’t look cringe-worthy. Tobio’s breath was rattled even after he stopped coughing.

‘What does it feel ..like? Being ..loved,’ Tetsurou asked, feeling more and more sleepy as seconds passed by.

Tobio smiled softly; a single tear drop escaping his black eye. ‘It’s..w-warm,’

‘Warm,’ Tetsurou repeated the word and blinked up at the grey sky, watching the snowflakes drifting playfully. Warm sounded really nice; comfortable and inviting.  
There were shouts in the distance, a figure sprinting towards them. The bald bodyguard rushed to Tobio giving him a quick look over. He frantically tore the sleeve of his shirt down and wrapped it around Tobio’s trunk. ‘My dumb foolish Prince! You never fucking listen! But..fear not! You have no deadly wounds,’

‘Don’t bullshit-t me,’ Tobio heaved and Tanaka started crying then, his lower lip trembling. His eyes wondered over to Tetsurou and anger bubbled up in his chest. Gritting his teeth he unsheathed his sword and strode over.

‘You hideous fucker! You will pay for this with your life -!’ Tetsurou closed his eyes awaiting death that didn’t come.

‘S-stop Tanaka!’ Tobio ordered.

‘But! This piece of shit did this to you my Prince! He took Hinata away from you! He doesn’t deserve to breathe!’ Tanaka roared.

‘He has given Hinata medical attention and promised his freedom after the battle,’ Akaashi calmly spoke, an arrow staring down precisely at Tanaka’s heart. ‘Step away from him. I think you should be worrying about your own Prince don’t you think?’

Koutaro circled closer to Tetsurou as Tanaka eventually dropped his sword to his side. He heaved and locking eyes with Koutaro he hissed. ‘Just this one damn time you prissy fuckers! Next time I see you I will fucking cut open your throat!’

Koutaro grinned, low-key baring his fangs. ‘Same goes to you, you scumbag,’

Tanaka bared his own set of sharp teeth before he spun around and rushed to Tobio. Akaashi dropped his bow and run up to Tetsurou.

‘Oh my gosh,’ Akaashi breathed in sharply upon seeing Tetsurou’s state.

‘It’s bad huh?’ Tetsurou had the nerve to smirk despite he was on the verge of dying. Akaashi refrained himself from slapping him across the face for being meaninglessly reckless. May the great patriarchs have mercy that would have probably sent him to Naraku for good.

Koutaro kneeled down next to him too, but with half his eye he kept out for the other pair. ‘My Prince, pardon my language but you look like shit,’  
Tetsurou snorted but immediately after he winced. ‘Well you look..great too Kou,’

Koutaro locked eyes with Akaashi, searching for the dreaded answer. The omega, sensing eyes on him he looked at Koutaro.

‘He needs immediate medical attention or… he…’ Akaashi whispered, trying to keep the trembling out of his tone. Koutaro grabbed Akaashi’s shoulder firmly.

‘Give him first aid, and patch him up as best as you can,’ Koutaro shrugged off his over-jacket and threw it at Akaashi.

‘Wait, where are you going?’ Akaashi asked panicked.

‘I will get us something we can carry him on,’ he motioned after Tanaka who was carrying Tobio back towards the capital ‘As soon as he gets back a bunch of those ugly-ass crows are going to come to assassinate Tetsurou while they can,’

‘Over my dead body,’ Akaashi hissed with sudden anger. Koutaro grinned again, looking down at his mate with admiration and pride.

‘You are so damn sexy like that,’ and with that he darted off. Akaashi’s cheeks blushed but didn’t have time to dwell on that. He hastily cut off the harnesses and took of Tetsurou’s armor. His undershirt was drenched with blood, both his and others’. Akaashi cut up Koutaro’s jacket and swathed the prince’s wounds with it as much as possible. The more Akaashi was trying to help the more he felt like his knowledge in healthcare is way too limited.

Tetsurou lost too much blood, and his bleeding hadn’t completely stopped yet. His body was in shock, and his shivering got worse. The worst part came when Tetsurou didn’t have more energy to fight and gave in to the darkness that was calling for him. Akaashi legit cried out scandalized when Tetsurou’s head lolled to the side and eyes closed down. The omega was fast to check for a pulse and heaved heavily when he felt a weak pumping.

Koutaro got back with two war stallions with the Kageyama’s badge on their breasts; Akaashi didn’t ask how he got them. It wasn’t important. They sat the unconscious Tetsurou onto the horse with Koutaro riding with him. Akaashi mounted the other one and they nudged the manes to galloping.

Their heartbeats matched the paces of the horses; the stress and the guilt weighing down onto the pair like a blanket made of iron. The noise of the war slowly melted into the distance behind their backs.

Shinku without its prince won’t last. That was pretty clear. Even with Tetsurou there, they had pretty bad chances of winning.

Akaashi blamed the cold wind for his tears. His inner omega was wailing for their home, comrades and kingdom. Everything that they lost so abruptly; as if the previous comfort and well-being was nothing but an illusion.

He peeked over at Tetsurou whose head was lolling on Koutaro’s shoulder. Out of all, Tetsurou lost the most and at this rate he might lose his life too. Biting his lower lip Akaashi turned his head ahead, no longer trying to hold back his pain.

Life was just not fair.

Koutaro was tempted to go back and fight, but he couldn’t abandon Tetsurou. Especially not after all that happened. Nekoma’s king was missing, their capital is just a few hours from falling and Tetsurou was badly injured even for a demon. Now that last part could have been easily solved if he were to have a mate; the connection of a mated omega has the effect that of a strong medicine that cures everything. Well, almost everything. The problem was that Tetsurou wasn’t over his coming-of-age ceremony yet.

‘Shit,’ Koutaro cursed and desperately rocked his brain for a solution. Akaashi eyed his mate through his teary vision. Koutaro caught his gaze and held it.

‘Where to?’ Akaashi’s voice wavered. But the demon’s ears caught the words nevertheless.

No answer came.

They were riding west; priority concern was to get away from the war-zone and as far as possible from the Kageyama’s. But with the capital falling the enemy will have an even faster connection to other parts of Nekoma. There was nowhere to hide. But they had no other choice now but to disappear somehow if they wanted to save Tetsurou as well as themselves.

It was like a live or die version of hide and seek. And the contestants were reluctant to play.

The warm breaths of the horses appeared in the air like puffs while the galloping slowed somewhat as the animals started to get weary. Akaashi’s tears dried, but his cheeks and nose got redder and redder from the wind.

‘There is only one place where the Kageyama’s can’t follow us easily,’ Koutaro spoke after forever. Akaashi whipped his head to Koutaro, waiting.

‘The Mountains of Teg,’

‘That’s suicide!’ Akaashi cried ‘That mountain rage is as dangerous as a minefield! Even rangers stay out during winter!’

‘But staying is suicide too!’ Koutaro replied with desperation in his voice ‘The Kageyama’s are crazy bastards but they aren’t mindless. They would bet on the wilderness killing us and wouldn’t pursue us,’

‘With solid reasons,’ Akaashi grumbled and Koutaro sighed exasperated.

‘If we enter the mountains we have a chance Akaashi! We can’t face even a handful of demons now without a horrendous outcome,’

Akaashi closed his eyes. He wanted to burst out, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to scream on top of his lungs, he wanted there to be another solution, he wanted Koutaro to be wrong, he wanted to whirl back the cog wheel of time and make all of this undone. The omega wanted to be hugged by Koutaro’s strong arms, cuddled in warmth and comfort until he was lulled to sleep and forget war and all that it bought. But the chills on his form was too real, the cruel bite of the winter wind stung on his cheeks were reminding him of reality.

‘If this kills us I will kick your ass in Naraku[1] so hard you will feel it for centuries,’ Akaashi finally bit out and Koutaro grinned wide like a kid on Christmas.

‘Deal!’

‘And stop grinning! You look like an idiot,’ Akaashi snapped, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

‘I can’t help it babe,’ Koutaro’s smile was heartwarming ‘You trusted me,’

Akaashi looked the other way because damn, his entire face was suddenly painted bright red. Koutaro was a very embarrassing demon without realizing, but still Akaashi wanted to cradle his face into his palms and kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

Maybe there weren’t one for them.

By the time they arrived to the feet of the mountains the sun was hovering over the horizon, setting the tops into golden light and the rest of it into silhouettes of bloodcurdling obscurity. Abandoning the horses Koutaro collected Tetsurou’s body onto his back and they set to climb. At the beginning the snow wasn’t too deep and the trees weren’t too dense, though the surprising strong wind flew through them without a problem.

Akaashi pulled his coat closer to his body, trying to keep his shivering to minimum. He didn’t need Koutaro worrying about him now when he has to carry Tetsurou too. Tired feet took steps after steps, breaths were heavy and the cold just got chillier as the higher altitude they reached. Following a tiny trail between steep slopes and ruined peaks – most probably trodden by wild animals – that made Akaashi slightly dizzy. The omega never liked high places and here he was hanging over heady gaps in the freezing snowfall and wind.

Way to go.

He lost his time perception as the night rolled on, and the wind and the snowstorm continued to rage. Could it be close to midnight? Or around the third shift of guards? Akaashi couldn’t tell.

His toes turned numb and his hair strands were decorated with frost.

Their pace slowed down even more. Koutaro was strong but he was also on the verge of collapsing onto his knees. He didn’t vocalize it but Akaashi saw how his legs trembled. If it was possible it was getting even colder, and the thoughts of freezing to death crossed the omega’s mind. He shivered again violently.

‘I don’t want to die,’ he mumbled to himself, willing his body heat to stay in his body. It wasn’t really working.

He didn’t even notice that the path they were following led them into a denser pine forest where the snow was a lot less thick and the wind was more tamed.  
Koutaro then kneeled but didn’t drop Tetsurou. Akaashi stepped up to him and put a hand onto Tetsurou’s back in case he were to go down.

‘You okay baby?’ Koutaro asked breathlessly. Akaashi forced a tired smile onto his lips when he gazed into his mate’s eyes.

‘Don’t worry about me Kou. I am fine,’ That was a big lie but Koutaro smiled wide not allowing himself a breakdown. Not when his beautiful omega was fighting so admirably next to him. It will take a lot more of Mother Nature to kill them!

‘Good. We are almost there,’ Koutaro spoke and then with an exhausted groan he stood up.

‘There where?’ Akaashi’s eyebrows travelled up his forehead. It wasn’t one of those white lies Koutaro threw over his shoulder now and then to keep up his spirit – this had confidence in it.

‘A small cottage of sort. I have caught the scent of it a while ago,’

Akaashi felt how hope burst in his chest like a glimmering candle light suddenly gained strength and shone in the darkness.

‘Then let’s hurry,’ he heard himself say and Koutaro nodded.

Maybe they really will be able to pull this maneuver off. Just maybe they won’t die on this godforsaken mountain rage frozen in an ice cube and becoming a deterrent example for the future generations.

Akaashi almost started crying out of happiness when they finally reached the end of the forest and caught the glimpse of the said cottage that rather looked like a small temple. Light was flickering in the tower room and some gentle light filtered through the other windows too.

They exchanged a relieved glance and darted across the clearance towards the door. Akaashi arrived at a touchable distance first and was quick to hit the wooden door three times.

Koutaro caught up to him, impatient and exhausted. He heightened his senses and sighed relieved when he heard the footsteps hurrying towards the door but then nothing more. The door wasn’t opening and no more stifling noises reached his ears. He drew his eyebrows together and stepped up to pound at the door himself.

‘Anyone inside?! Hey! Open up!’ he didn’t have time to feel apologetic for waking up the people inside. He made a mental note to apologize later but now he had two important people with him who needed care urgently.

Koutaro was about to open his mouth to shout again when the door suddenly opened in front of them and Koutaro ushered Akaashi inside. Then the door was bolted closed behind them and Koutaro collapsed onto the floor. It was so comfortably warm inside compared to the inhumane winter storm that for long seconds the demon couldn’t concentrate on anything else just the too good to be true warmth that enveloped him.

Akaashi was heaving loudly, but couldn’t allow himself to collapse next to Koutaro no matter how his tired legs were protesting.  
There were several individuals circling them threateningly that rather looked like a defense stance really. With a quick look Akaashi confirmed that only one of them was a demon, the other three were humans.

The demon girl had a sword in her hands and was studying them with indignation. One of the humans was pointing his arrow at Akaashi in particular, but the wielder’s eyes were wide with fear and panic; an omega.

‘State your name and your purpose here!’ Kiyoko’s voice was gravelling and Akaashi lowered his head from the overwhelmingly hostile presence. Only at times like this he hated his nature.

‘Bokuto Koutaro, personal body guard of crown prince Kuroo Tetsurou,’ Koutaro answered truthfully not even trying to bluff. Eyes widened at that and the habitants of the temple shared a look.

‘Akaashi Keiji, I am his mate,’ Akaashi introduced himself too, awkwardly motioning to Koutaro.

‘And him?’ Kiyoko tipped her chin towards the unconscious Tetsurou on Koutaro’s back. Her pupils were still dark like the night, and tone ice cold.

‘He would be the crown prince Kuroo Tetsurou,’ Koutaro tiredly answered.

‘He is heavily wounded. Please help us! We had to run away from the battle,’ Akaashi desperately blubbered ‘He got first aid but nothing else. Please!’

‘Oh god,’ Kei whimpered silently. He couldn’t quite place it anywhere, for he had never felt like this in his entire life, but it was as if his inner omega leaped in worry and concern. The sudden urge to throw his bow across the room and run towards the unconscious demon and take care of him overtook his body. It took Kei all his self restraint to not act on it.

‘Yaku-sama?’ Kiyoko glanced at their leader awaiting orders. Kei’s big olden eyes whipped towards Yaku-sama, holding his breath back. The short beta seemed like he was weighing their chances, but then as he walked over to the kneeling Koutaro and leaned down to look at Tetsurou’s face his breath caught in his throat.

‘Kiyoko dear help this gentleman carry the prince over to the couch,’ Yaku-sama called with urgency ‘Kei, put that thing down and bring me my kit!’  
Kei nodded and hurried away, while Kiyoko took Tetsurou off Koutaro’s back and single-handedly carried him to the couch.

‘Please come inside. Make yourself at home,’ Noya gestured Akaashi inside while Asahi run to get some warm blankets and a cups of tea.  
Suddenly the entire temple was awake and buzzing like a beehive. Yachi was watching the scene hiding behind the corner of the living room clinging to Yamaguchi. Kei came back running, and hurried to hand Yaku-sama his coffer of medical kit.

‘Noya, heat up water! Please hurry,’ The beta ordered Noya who saluted and set to work. Yaku-sama then kneeled down to inspect the prince, while Kei stood right next to him. His fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides.

Tetsurou was very pale, strands of his raven hair were white-ish from the frost. His lips were almost blue and his nails purplish with cold. He must have been freezing but he wasn’t even shivering. Kei knew that was no good sign. Not good at all. Before anything else, they will have to warm him up quickly otherwise he will really die.  
Yaku-sama however abruptly stood up after the inspection. ‘Kei, I entrust you with getting rid of the prince’s hypothermia[2]. I will tend to the other two,’

‘But… wait! Why aren’t you treating him?’ Kei cried too shocked ‘He is in the most severe condition!’

‘Kei, just do as I say,’ Yaku-sama sighed but his eyes were too sad for Kei to feel at ease.

Gulping loudly, Kei stepped up to Tetsurou’s unmoving body. He started peeling off the heavy, wet clothes from his body only to see just how wrecked Tetsurou was. The omega didn’t even try to take off the bandage from his trunk; it was stuck in the wound by gore and dried blood. His right arm and left leg were badly swollen decorated with discoloration – broken bones most probably.

Kei felt horribly insecure of his medical knowledge all of a sudden.

Yaku-sama always taught him to identify the most pressing problem to the least and attend to them in that fashion but now Kei wasn’t even sure what the most pressing problem was!

‘How did this even happen to you?’ Kei whispered with heartache. Nevertheless the blond omega quickly chased away every disturbing thought and set to do what he can: stabilizing the prince’s condition. Towels soaked in warm water soon covered Tetsurou’s body, and Kei unable to stay put and wait idle started mashing cloves of garlic – preparing the best medicine against cold that he knew of.

Kei didn’t even wait for the towels to lose their warmth entirely he soaked them again in the hot water. To his relief slight hue of pink started to pool around the demon’s face, and his body was slowly getting rid of that ugly grayish hue turning to a more healthy color.

Yaku-sama finished tending to the other two and on hushed tone he ordered Yamaguchi to go and take Kei’s place in the watchtower. Koutaro was sitting only a few feet away from Tetsurou, never taking his eyes off Kei’s benign fingers wiping the sweat and ice off his friend’s hair. Akaashi huddled closely next to his mate and silently observed as Kei worked on nursing the prince back into a less painful state.

Akaashi was crying again, hiding his face in Koutaro’s chest, his sobs quiet but still audible in the quiet place. Kei’s golden eyes flickered to the crying omega and felt his heart spiral back into a panicky state.

Tetsurou started to shiver then and the golden haired omega’s attention was back on him in an instant. That was good. Shivering is good.  
But then Tetsurou’s shivering turned violent, and Kei rushed to hold him down by his shoulders to prevent him from hurting himself.

‘Kiyoko hold his legs!’

The demon girl wordlessly pressed Tetsurou’s legs into the sofa mindful of his broken shin. Koutaro would have jumped to help them but his legs and arms just didn’t listen to him anymore. Fatigue took the best of him.

‘Please calm down,’ Kei heard himself whispering. The desperate plea met deaf ears, and Tetsurou’s feverish trashing got stronger. Kei’s hold accidentally slipped from his shoulder onto his broken right arm. That was a mistake.

Tetsurou’s eyes then flew open all of a sudden and roared into Kei’s face and all but sat up almost throwing Kei across the room. Kiyoko was kicked in the stomach sending her onto her butt. The omega’s hold slid down away from Tetsurou’s body in shock as perfect pitch black orbs stared into his soul. Skin was breaking and blood oozed from the fresh wound where Tetsurou’s horns elongated, his canines turning sharp too. Kei heard Kiyoko shouting at him in the background but he found himself unable to move a muscle.  
The overwhelming presence of the demon had Kei paralyzed; never in his short life he had met another demon apart from Kiyoko and even she didn’t have this amount of power that reeked authority.

Tetsurou’s eyes slowly cleared, but his horns didn’t retreat. Kei held his breath, awaiting a punch or a furious reprimand but none of that came. The prince’s head collapsed onto Kei’s shoulder; the surge of energy that came with pain disappearing.

‘Please forgive me… omega,’ he whispered on a raspy voice and Kei finally could breathe again. He blinked at Akaashi who came to his aid. With careful hands Akaashi helped Kei lay Tetsurou back onto the sofa.

Funnily enough a part of the blond didn’t want to let go of Tetsurou. His hazy heart firmly believed that by constantly touching the injured demon, he will be able to take all his pain away and heal his wounds as crazy as it sounded. So he did exactly that. With a clean towel he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, cheeks and neck. He continued all the way down until the prince was more or less dry.

They covered him with warm blankets, and Kei even managed to force some of his freshly brewed medicine down Tetsurou’s throat.

Kei didn’t even notice how tired he was until he actually stopped because there was nothing more he could do. He heaved but not out of relief as he collapsed onto the sofa.  
The prince’s cheeks became a nice shade of red and his shivering of cold stopped entirely. His wounds were stitched up, disinfected and re-dressed – with the help of Yaku-sama they even put rudimentary casts on his hand and leg. And yet it was obvious from the sweat Tetsurou was shedding that he was in a great deal of pain. He didn’t have a fever yet, but the chance of a brutal one hitting was high.

And here was sitting Kei, right next to him and unable to do more for him. It pained his heart more than he would have preferred. His inner omega was as distressed as if this injured demon in front of him were his own mate.

Kei recoiled at the thought.

Something moved, he saw it from the corner of his eyes. Lifting his head up and found the beautiful raven omega looking at him with concern.

‘Sorry, did you say anything?’

‘Are you okay?’ Akaashi’s soft inquiry made Kei frown. He looked around the quiet room. Everyone retreated to their bedrooms, except for Kiyoko and Yaku-sama – who were talking on hushed voiced from the mouth of the kitchen. Koutaro was fast asleep on the armchair, tucked in a blanket.

How much time has passed? It was still dark outside.

‘I am…’ Kei didn’t know what to say. Originally he would have gone with ‘fine’ and shake off the concern but with the way his heart has been leaping since the second he caught a glimpse of them from the watchtower Kei knew he wasn’t fine. He was feeling like he was slowly going crazy in the presence of Tetsurou.

‘It has been my dream to become a doctor so that I can help those in need,’ he whispered instead and Akaashi soundlessly sat down next to him, listening.

‘I have treated almost everyone in this temple, though they have all been pretty minor. I can’t say I have many experience neither in treating patients nor meeting new people so I… I can’t tell if it’s because he is my first actual serious patient or because he is the first unmated demon I’ve ever met or maybe because of both of those mixed, that my… my inner self wants to save him so bad,’

Kei couldn’t even look into Akaashi’s eyes. He felt ashamed, tired and sad. There was a tentative hand on top of his, and he blinked surprised.

‘Don’t cry dear,’ Akaashi whispered warmly before pulling Kei into a light hug ‘There is nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone has to be ashamed here it would be me for upsetting you and this lovely temple because I failed to protect our prince,’

Kei didn’t resist the hug but didn’t move to reciprocate it. His tears continued to fall soundlessly onto Akaashi’s robe; realizing that this pain he was feeling so intensely in his heart was shared.

‘Don’t be hard on yourself,’ Kei whispered back ‘You did save the prince,’

Akaashi’s hold on his shoulders tightened fractionally, and Kei felt the omega shaking his head. ‘We got him away from the claws of Kageyama’s but not that of death,’

‘What do you mean?’ Kei pulled out of the hug to look into Akaashi’s eyes. Kei blinked horrified at the other’s teary face.

‘Tetsurou turned twenty yesterday. We were in the middle of war, we didn’t have time to –,’ Akaashi croaked out and started crying himself.

Kei felt like he had been punched in the face. Just what he was suspecting and desperately hoping wasn’t the case. This is why Yaku-sama was letting him treat Tetsurou and not taking charge himself; no matter what they do now Tetsurou only had maximum a day among the living. A demon who came of age had to get mated immediately otherwise they die within a few days. Whoever omega Tetsurou was meant to get as a partner obviously wasn’t around. Wheels turned in Kei’s head.

‘But,’ Kei inhaled sharply ‘if he doesn’t mate soon he will die…’

 

 

 

[1]Naraku – purgatory in the realm of Buddhist afterlife in Japanese; in this fiction it’s a place where both demons and humans go after they die

[2]hypothermia – an emergency condition that occurs when the body loses heat faster than it can make heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey
> 
> I can't tell how sorry I am for the lack of updates... >.<  
> Hope you guys haven't give up on me yet. （○゜ε＾○）

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of mine has been bugging me since a while, until I couldn't just leave it be. I apologize for they do not meet in this chapter just yet but good things come to those who wait ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ  
> Also I am not a fast writer but pretty please bear with me ~  
> See you at the next update (*^･ｪ･)ﾉ
> 
> PS: I absolutely adore Yachi, ok? She is my fluffly baby bear (#｀ε´#ゞ


End file.
